


Roxanne

by dearjayycee



Series: I'm i never gunna finish these (Works up for Adoption) [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Underage Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearjayycee/pseuds/dearjayycee
Summary: Dean would do anything to provide for Sammy. Anything.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: I'm i never gunna finish these (Works up for Adoption) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494713
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Roxanne

##  **This plot idea contains: Underage Prostitution.**

**Angst Level: 8/10**

**Unknown Ending**

****Pairing(s): Dean/Castiel** **

**Please also note that this plot idea and the short written section were done when I was much younger and I am posting them exactly like I wrote them at the time. There will be spelling/grammar mistakes, rambling, and sections that might not convey the sensitive nature of this topic. I have grown a lot since I wrote this and know I am sorry if anything in them upsets you.**

**PLOT:**

  * Dean having had to sell his body as a kid to sleazy guys at bars to make sure sam had food when their dad left.
  * Castiel was charged to look after Dean Winchester and nothing hurt him more than seeing the young man sell himself to keep his brother happy.
  * Cas hates having to sit and watch it happen but he has to stay to make sure Dean stay safe. He can tell the younger man hates doing this, and no matter how many times he does, his soul stays pure.
  * Castiel decides to intervene, goes and takes money from Dean's past clients and buys Dean's time.
  * At first, Dean is confused when the stranger says he doesn't want anything sexual because he knows that's a fucking lie.
  * But Dean just decides talking to a younger man is some kind of kink for the other guy.
  * So he talks and talks and after a few times, he just stops holding back.
  * The man just sits and listens to everything he has to say and when Dean breaks down in front of him the man doesn't try to touch him and that is more comforting than he would have ever realized.



**Author's Note:**

> If you want to adopt this let me know.


End file.
